


Rose petals

by kittycatcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealous Hermione Granger, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining Hermione Granger, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, porn with plot kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatcat/pseuds/kittycatcat
Summary: What starts out as casual sex is proving to be too little for Hermione, especially with Draco being bombarded with valentine's day gifts at the breakfast table and seeming to be enjoying it a bit too much.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Rose petals

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, please let me know what you think! xx

"You there Hermione?"

She looked up from where her eyes had been glued to the porridge sitting in front of her, growing colder by the minute, to meet Ron's nervous gaze. She nodded absentmindedly. Yeah, she was there. Barely, though. Her mind was all the way across the Great Hall, residing with a certain platinum blond Slytherin who seemed to be enjoying the endless amount of valentines he was getting a bit too much for her taste. It wasn't as if they were together. Merlin, no. But they were something. Lovers, partners of prefect patrols, perhaps even friends. And whatever their label was, she felt it was clear enough that he should be acting at least a tad more uninterested towards the girls who had been coming up to him all morning with cards and chocolates. 

Astoria Greengrass had just given him a box of white chocolates shaped as roses. rather pricy, she would deduce by the packaging as well as the fact that she had never seen them at Honeydukes. Typical pureblood prodigality. He doesn't even like white chocolate. 

Hermione noticed her face was heating up, and once more looked down into her breakfast. Casting a quick heating charm, she brought a spoonful to her mouth and began eating. She sure as hell wasn't going to starve on his account. 

After breakfast, she and Ron headed off to Transfiguration. Since Harry had chosen not to return for his eight year and instead take a position as a trainee at the DMLE, it was just her and Ron. Not that he probably wouldn't have preferred to have been given the same choice as Harry, but his marks where not where they needed to be for that. Not to mention the fact that Mrs. Weasley probably would have sent him howler after howler, unable to cope with the fact that one of her children left school without haven taken their NEWTS.

They worked quite well as a duo. Although they both missed Harry, without him there it was easier for Ron to keep focused on his schoolwork. Any romantic feeling that may have existed between the two had disappeared over the summer, at least on Hermione's end. For that reason she had sat him down a week before school started back up, and said that she simply wanted a year without any pressure, and wasn't ready to enter a relationship with him. He had agreed, although hinting that they shouldn't close any doors. As much as she silently disagreed with the statement, she had taken the highroad and agreed. However, as it was now February and months had gone by since anything romantic had happened between them, she figured he must have moved on. 

As she sat down on her chair in Transfiguration, ignoring the fact that Malfoy was sitting a few desks away, she noticed a small card on the table. Her eyes instinctively flickered towards the blond, but he was running his fingers through his hair, not even glancing over at her as he spoke to Zabini sitting next to him. 

"I know you said you didn't want any type of pressure this year Hermione" Ron suddenly spoke from his place beside her. "And there still isn't any. But I still love you, as a friend and maybe more. I don't know, I'm not the best with this touchy feely stuff, or words for that matter." A blush arose on his freckled cheekbones as he continued. But I was wondering, if you would be my valentine?" 

Hermione sat stunned. Ron was beaming at her, waiting for her acceptance. Parts of the class had even turned to focus on them. Goodness, sometimes he had to make everything so hard. She truly had thought he had moved on just as she had. Although her and Draco weren't an item, and she didn't have the right to hold his hand to class, or lay her head in his lap as he was reading out in the courtyard, or kiss him in celebration after he had caught the snitch, she still didn't want anyone else. There was only one person she wanted as a valentine, and even though Hermione knew he would never ask, she wouldn't settle for any less. 

With a quiet voice, meant only for him she began.

"I'm sorry Ron, truly, but I meant what I said at the beginning of the school year. I love you too, as friends. My bestfriend, really. But I don't see us being in a relationship. I'm sorry."

Ron's gleeful expression disappeared, instead taking on a slightly more hurt one. He quickly looked up at her again though, giving her a small smile. 

"No worries 'Mione. I understand. I hear you loud and clear, properly this time."

Hermione sighed in relief at the way he had taken her rejection. Ron really had matured a lot over the years. Gone was the insecure boy she had met in first year, and here stood a man that wasn't so easily stunted. Thank goodness, she thought. She really couldn't handle it if he had gotten mad at her, or given her the silent treatment. Both methods he had frequently put to use in the past when he was upset with her. 

Relieved by Ron's response, she turned her attention back towards the classroom. Only now, instead of sitting and talking, Draco was looking right at her. The tension in his shoulders and jaw, as well as the murderous look in his eyes made it obvious he did not appreciate Ron's proposal. His irritation didn't seem to be directed only at Ron however, as he was shooting her the same contemptful looks. Where did he get off acting like this? After spending the entire morning basking in the attentions of Slytherin girls in both fifth, sixth seventh and eight year. Gods he was an ass. 

She looked down to where his hands where fisted on the table. right beside them where the valentine's gift Astoria had given him earlier today. She frowned, why would he bring that to class? She didn't see any other of the gifts he had received this morning lying around, so he must have chosen her's on purpose. Had he really accepted? Had she just turned down her bestfriend on account of him, and he hadn't even had the decency to do the same? Not only had he accepted another girl's valentine, but did he have to flaunt it about in such a way?

Hermione snapped her head down towards her notes and started writing down what McGonagall had written on the board. It didn't matter. It didn't. But as much as she tried to convince herself of the fact, it didn't help the aching feeling in her chest.

* * *

Hermione walked down towards the empty classroom on the third floor she was slightly too familiar with. Upon returning to her dorm after dinner, she had found his note waiting for her with the time and place. She quickly stopped the giddy feeling arising within her, to remind herself of all that had happened during the day. Or not happened, more accurately. He hadn't even shot a glance her way once after Transfiguration. Probably too busy with Astoria. 

It wasn't that she was surprised. Okay, maybe a little bit. They had been sleeping together for a month and a half now. She had assumed, that if he was interested in anyone else he would have the decency to break it off with her before starting up with some other girl. But that just goes to show, men are idiots. And assholes. Just fucking dirt really.

Hermione reaches for the handle and pushes the door open. There he was. Sitting on top of one of the desks gazing out the window. His silky hair was pushed back rather lazily, allowing for a few strands to frame his face instead. He had changed out of his robes, and was wearing a pair of black trousers with a dark green sweater. Typical. 

His eyes shot up to meet hers as she entered the classroom, and the hostility arose immediately. "So." 

Hermione frowned. "So?" She responded. 

"It's official then isn't it. You and the weasel. Merlin, I always knew the day would come, didn't think you would be such a bitch about it." He scoffed. 

"What are you-" 

"I would have assumed, that a girl like you, always going on about what is right, would have had just a tad more respect for me than to shove it in my face" 

"I really don't know-"

"No matter though, I suppose it's better to cut our losses now and be done with it. Wouldn't want to get mixed up in the mess that surrounds the weasel."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hermione shouted. Merlin, he could go off on a monologue. 

Draco frowned, furrowing his brows together. "You. And. Weaselbee" He said as if that explained anything whatsoever. 

"In Transfiguration!" He was nw gesturing violently with his hands. "I fucking heard him, asking you to be his fucking valentine! And then you leaned in and whispered something in his ear. So I can only assume that was some pathetic excuse for coming out as a couple."

With a confused expression, she thought back to Transfiguration. Ron had been rather loud, gathering attention from nearby tables. She had only whispered to make sure she didn't embarrass him in front of everyone. 

"I declined." 

Dracos frown was slightly less prominent, although still plastered on his face. "You what?"

"I declined. I said I didn't want a relationship with him. Not now, not later. We are just friends."

He visibly swallowed before looking away, a creeping blush settling on his cheekbones. He seemed to have cooled, but Hermione was just getting started. 

"Merlin, the audacity you have. Shouting at me for the exact behaviour you yourself are guilty off. Fucking git!"

Draco had his frown back on his face, looking slightly confused at the same time.

"What are you on about?" 

"Oh! I don't know, Astoria Greengrass perhaps? You didn't just accept her valentine, you strutted around with those idiotic chocolate's all day!"

Now Draco's frown truly as gone. Instead, he wore a rather amused expression. 

"They were good chocolates. But it didn't mean anything. I certainly didn't accept her valentine. Just took the gift." 

Hermione scoffed, ignoring the relief she felt as the words left his mouth. "Well that is a god awful thing to do! You completely used that poor girl-"

"So now you feel sorry for Astoria?" 

"You just didn't have to lead her on, that's all!"

"Right, it would have been a lot better if I had chucked the chocolates back in her face, that way she wouldn't have been embarrassed at all"

Hermione sighed. He was right. She still found it unneccessary for him to have brought those chocolates to every class, they couldn't be that good, but he was right. Not that she was going to let him in on the fact. 

Draco hopped of his seat on the desk and strode up towards her. His hand brushed the side of her face, resting gently on her cheekbone before dragging his thumb across her bottom lip. 

"You didn't want to be his valentine?" He whispered in a low tone. 

"No" 

Their lips crashed together before she even knew what was going on. His large hands picked her up by the thighs and settled her on a nearby desk. Hermione brought her hands up to his hair, pulling at his silky blond hair resulting in him releasing a groan that sent shivers down her spine. 

Merlin, he knew how to kiss. It was as if the seconds his lips touched hers everything else ceased to exist. All thoughts of exams, classes, friends, anything that wasn't Draco, was shunned from her mind. All that she knew was that she couldn't let him go. 

Draco's hands found their was to the hem of her shirt, starting to pull it over her head and releasing her mouth in the process. He immediately found his way back as the material was discarded off, thrown somewhere across the classroom unceremoniously. Hermione started buttoning down his shirt, not quite as careless of their clothing as he was. She also revelled in the slow reveal of his toned chest. 

"Take off your skirt" He growled into her ear as she had finished removing his shirt. " _Now_ "

Hermione looked at his face, momentarily overcome by the look of desire and lust in his eyes as she slowly unzipped herself. She stumbled onto the floor, dropping the fabric to the ground and stepped out wearing now only her powder blue bra and matching lace knickers. He eyed her body hungrily as he proceeded to unbutton his trousers. 

"Get on your knees" 

She sunk to the floor, eager for what came next. Draco pushed his trousers down to around his knees, boxers following shortly after. His long, thick length stood proudly erect before her, mere centimeters from her face. Hermione looked up innocently to his face. 

"Go on. Show me what a good girl you are" He said, anticipation clear in his voice. 

She reached forward, wrapping her hand around his length and started stroking lightly. Too lightly for proper pleasure, she knew. Before he had time to correct her, she dipped out her tongue and kissed his tip. 

"Mmmmh, yes" he moaned.

She continued the motion down his shaft, until she reached his pubic bone, then drawing a long, hard lick back up. Draco grabbed her hair, pushing it out of her face so he could watch her wrap her lips around him. 

"Yes, just like that"

She started sucking him, hollowing her cheeks and using her hand to please what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Merlin he was big. She remembered the first time she saw it, the fear that he wouldn't fit that had struck her. 

Hermione increased the speed, along with pressing her tongue to the bottom of his shaft as she pleasured him. Her knickers where drenched, having become so aroused by having him in her mouth. She started grinding onto the heels of her feet as she took him as far down as she was able, having him touch the back of her throat. Her eyes started too water, but she didn't relent, drunk on the effect she had on him. Draco was making unintelligable noises, only egging her on further. 

He abrubtly pulled her up to her feet. "Put your hands on the desk" He said with a hoarse voice. 

Another gush of arousal came over her, anticipating having him inside her. She placed her hands promptly on the nearest desk, arching her back slightly to him. She felt more than heard the breath he released as a result of seeing her in such a position. Draco stroked her spine gently, letting his fingers follow the natural curve of her back till he reached her ass. Swiftly he ripped her knickers off, discarding them as he had the rest of her clothes. He palmed her opening gently, letting his fingers gather some moisture before coming up to touch her clit. 

"Yesss" Hermione hissed. 

He let his fingers retreat, momentarily irritating her before he pushed one finger inside of her. 

"Salazar, you're wet. Did that get you off, sucking me? You like having my cock in your mouth pretty girl?" He whispered into her ear as he added a second finger, quickly finding a rhythm. As if it was as easy as breathing, he found that sweet, spongy spot inside her. 

"Gods yes, please- Draco" she gasped. 

"What do you want Hermione?"

"I- I ne-need you to- Ughhh" She could barely put to words together, overcome by the pleasure his fingers were giving her.

"Do you want me to fill you up? Huh? Stretch your tight pussy with my cock until you come all over it?" 

"Yes. Yes, please Draco, _fuck me_ " She moaned, a bit too loud than she should considering they hadn't put up a silencing spell. 

He chuckled lightly behind her, pulling out his hand to grab onto his length and guiding it up and down her folds, gathering her arousal. Without a word he thrust into her to the hilt, stretching her out just like he had promised. She had never slept with anyone before him, but she doubted most of the other students where as well endowed as the blond currently thrusting into her from his position behind her. 

"Yes. Yes yes yes yes" She exclaimed, punctuating every thrust of his hips with a word of appraisal. He was pulling her back onto his cock with power, gripping onto her hips so tightly she would be surprised not to find bruises there tomorrow. 

"This" He groaned with a snap of his hips. "Belongs to me. This tight fucking cunt is all mine, you hear that Granger. Not Weasley's, not fucking McLaggen's, not anyone else's. Mine" 

She moaned loudly at his possessive words, finding they turned her on even more. His hand which had been placed firmly on her breast, stimulating her nipple, reached up to take hold around her throat. 

"You got that slut? No one else can make you feel this good can they? No, you need my cock. You live for it, don't you?" Draco groaned against her hair, wild and bushy from the humidity in the room. 

"Yes, yes, I'm your's. No one else could make me feel this way. Fuck, Draco, don't stop." 

He was going at an unrelenting pace, pulling out almost fully before entering her completely again. The ridges of his cock dragged against her walls each time, making her weak at the knees and thankful for the stability of the desk in front of her. 

"Draco, I-I'm gonna come" Hermione stuttered. 

"Go on then love, come all over my cock." He growled behind her, barely audible because of the sounds they where both making as their bodies came together time and time again. 

She felt the wave crashing over her, blinding all her senses and surrounding her in the high. She felt her cunt squeeze him as she came, resulting in him following her not long after.

When she finally came back to reality, Draco was pulling out of her, leaving her dripping of her combined fluids as she stood, panting against the desk. 

He pulled her around so that she was facing him, attacking her lips with vigor before releasing her. 

"I don't want anyone else Hermione"

She looked up at him, meeting his steel grey eyes with her own and a feeling of relief swept through her whole body. 

"Neither do I"

They stared at each other like that for what felt like minutes, before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Will you be my valentine?" 

Hermione felt her lips turn up, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her for another kiss.

"Yes" She whispered before letting her lips touch his.


End file.
